


Fixed

by VeggiesforPresident (luridCavum)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Sarcastic Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/VeggiesforPresident
Summary: “I want to date you, Remus,” said Tonks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sarcastic (satirical) work because I'm bitter about Remus and Tonks and it's a ship that always made me uncomfortable.

“I want to date you, Remus,” said Tonks.  
“I don’t want to date you because I’m so much older than you and don’t feel comfortable putting you in dangerous situations,” said Remus.  
“That’s fair. I respect your decision and won’t pursue you anymore,” said Tonks.  
“Thanks,” said Remus.  
They high fived and left it at that.


End file.
